gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood (HD Universe)
For the neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Vinewood (3D Universe). Vinewood is a neighborhood in the city of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Its real-life counterpart is Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. The neighborhood is the host place to the famous Vinewood Sign which is one of the first landmarks the player sees in the teaser trailer, as well as the famous entertainment venue the Vinewood Bowl. The neighborhood also appeared in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Notable Residents *Sal Britoni - actor *Clay Jackson - rapper/actor *Lacey Jonas - actress *Tony McTony - billionaire philanthropist *Brendan Roberts - actor *Bruce Spade - actor/producer Roads and Streets *Alta Street *Clinton Avenue *Elgin Avenue *Hawick Avenue *Las Lagunas Boulevard *Meteor Street *Power Street *Prosperity Street *Spanish Avenue *Vinewood Boulevard *West Eclipse Boulevard Law Enforcement *Vinewood Police Station Places of Interest *Badger Building (Capitol Records Building) *Bishop's WTF?! (Ripley's Believe It Or Not) *Blarney's World of Awesome (Guinness World Record Museum) *Domestic Japanese European Garage *Eclipse Medical Tower (Sunset Medical Tower) *Eclipse Towers (Sierra Towers) *Los Santos City Hall (Los Angeles City Hall) *San Andreas Gallery of Modern Art (SAGMA) *Tinsel Towers *Vinewood India Building (Hollywood Cherokee Building) *Vinewood Wax Haven (Hollywood Wax Museum) Businesses *24/7 *Bean Machine (Dialog Cafe) *Benefactor / Gallivanter Dealership (Hornburg Land Rover Dealership) *Betta Life (M Aesthetics & Spa) *Blazing Tattoo *Cinema Areola (Ritz Theatre) *Discount Kitchen Supplies *Doppler (Hollywood Pacific Theater) *Dungeon Crawler (The Viper Room) *Eclipse Liquor & Deli (Sunset Boulevard Stores) *Eclipse Lounge (Sunset Trocadero Lounge) *Eclipse Lounge Condos (The Venezia Condos) *El Cafe Rojo de Madera (Plaza Substation) *Elgin House (Mondrian Hotel) *Ellen's Liquor Lover (Turner's Liquor & Deli) *Epsilon Centre (Church of Scientology Celebrity Centre International) *Fashion Vinewood (Headworld Sports Emporium) *Fleeca Bank *Full Moon Film Theater (The Key Club) *Gallerie Oeuvre (XIV Restaurant) *Generic Hotel (The Standard Hotel) *Gentry Manor Hotel (Chateau Marmont) *Globe Oil *Hornbills (The Body Shop Live Nude Girls) *Jazz Deserts *Liberty Style Pizza (Andre's Pizza) *Last Train in Los Santos (Carney's) *Los Santos Department of Water & Power (Dept of Water & Power Station 52) *Miss T *Oriental Theater (Grauman's Chinese Theatre) *Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank (Hollywood First National Bank) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel (Sunset Tower Hotel) *Pink Sandwich (The Green Room) *Pipe Down (VIP Cigar Room) *Pizza This (Popeye's Chicken) *Pitchers *Schlongberg Sachs (City National Bank) *Singleton's *Split Sides West *Spitroasters (Cabo Cantina) *Split Sides West (The Comedy Store) *Stargaze (Kress Nightclub) *Tequi-la-la (Whisky a Go Go) *Up-n-Atom Burger *Vinewood Fantasies *Vinewood Liquor (Hollywood Liquor) *Vinewwod Plaza (Sunset Plaza) *Vinewood Plaza Hotel (Hollywood Plaza Hotel) *Vinewood Video *Von Crastenburg Hotel *Wigwam Burger *Whirligig Theater (Security Pacific Building) Gallery Escape from IAA.jpg|Aerial view of Vinewood sign. Buzzard-GTA-V.jpg|Aerial view behind Vinewood. TiB0N.jpg|Trevor climbing the Vinewood sign. Vinewood sign backside.jpg|Behind the Vinewood sign. VinewoodInGTAV-GTAV.png|Behind of the Vinewood sign, with a Buzzard flying into the city. VinewoodCar-GTAV.png|The Vinewood sign seen in the hills. VinewoodMap-GTAV.png neighborhood-vinewood.jpg Vinewood Boulevard.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard with snow See also *Vinewood (GTA SA) - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. Navigation de:Vinewood (V) hu:Vinewood (GTA V) ru:Вайнвуд (GTA V) Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V